Valleymeet
In Foreign Lands Two-Teeth Bandit Camp Valleymeet Hunting Grounds |sections = Hunter's Gathering }} The Valleymeet is a region in ''Horizon Zero Dawn ''north of Mother's Crown. It is so-named because a number of valleys north of the Sacred Lands join here. The region roughly extends from the Nora settlement of Mother's Crown to Daytower Gate in the west and Dawn's Sentinel in the northwest. The region's main settlement is Hunter's Gathering. Geography Valleymeet is almost entirely surrounded by mountains, except for its eastern part. It is generally flat and is densely forested. There are two small lakes in the region, one of which has Snapmaws, in addition to an island where Lakhir is found during the side quest In Foreign Lands. History Prior to the Carja invasion of the Nora lands during the Red Raids, the region was part of the tribe's territory. Mother's Vigil, the westernmost Nora settlement at the time, was located in the valley. However, the Raids forced the tribe to give ground and the border of the Sacred Lands was pushed back to Mother's Crown. Mother's Vigil was abandoned, and would come to be known as the Forsaken Village. Although the war with the Carja has ended, the Valleymeet has not been repopulated by the Nora. Instead, it acts as a buffer zone between the Sacred Lands and the Carja's Sundom.For more information see Sacred Land - Territory Boundaries and Sundom - Territory Boundaries. As it is no longer Nora territory, people from all tribes can come and go from the region as they please; conversely, Nora are permitted to enter the area as long as they do not venture past Daytower. Corrupted Machines Upon hearing reports of corrupted machines in the Sacred Lands, Captain Balahn closed Daytower's gates, and ordered a group of Carja soldiers to investigate the corruption in Valleymeet. He would not dare to venture further east, as sending troops into the valley risked provoking the Nora. The group was attacked by machines, forcing them to retreat. The commander, Lakhir, instructed another soldier by the name of Walid to report back to Daytower. Sadly, the machines proved to be too much: all but Lakhir were lost in the valley, and Lakhir himself was nearly killed by a Snapmaw. Around this time, a group of bandits set up a camp in the mountains north of the Forsaken Village. Collectables Text Datapoints - World * #13 Lure of the Real * #50 Log: 3/3/64 * #51 I Must Thank You * #59 [No subject] Vantage Points *Bridal Veil Falls Trivia *Valleymeet contains points that potentially correspond to the real world locations in the state of Colorado: ** Maroon Bells in Maroon Bells–Snowmass in White River National Forest near Aspen, CO.The in-game location can be found NW of lake where Lakhir is found in the In Foreign Lands quest. Nw_of_lake_where_lakhir_is_found.jpg Maroon_bells_near_aspen,_co.jpg ** For additional real world locations please see the linked pages above and Bridal Veil Falls More info on this available on the Two-Teeth Bandit Camp page. References Category:Regions